Reconstrucción
by Clau Felton Black
Summary: Draco reconstruye su vida después de la guerra con el inesperado apoyo de una antigua enemiga. Serie de Drabbles escritos para el Dracothon organizado en el LiveJournal. Draco/Hermione
1. Mecanismo de defensa

**Reto#01:** Sonrisa de Autosuficiencia

**Título:** Mecanismo de Defensa

**Autora: **Clau Felton Black

**Nota:** Serie de 19 drabbles escritos para el Dracothon organizado en el LiveJournal. Hace exactamente 8 días estaba escribiendo esta historia y confieso que tenía mucho tiempo de no divertirme tanto ni de desempolvar mis telarañas creativas. Esta es una historia que responde a los retos que se colocaron cada cuatro horas en esta comunidad, creada especialmente para celebrar los 30 años de Draco Malfoy.

Si pueden y quieren, les recomiendo que visiten esta página por que en tres días fueron colocados muchas historias y de las más variadas: slash, gen y het. h t t p : / / community . livejournal . com / dracothon /

Como es usual en mí, me decanté por un Dramione pero hay de todo. Hay Draco de todas las edades y para todos los gustos! Acá les va el primero de los 19 drabbles. Mi intención es regalarles uno todos los días. Un abrazo a todos!

* * *

**Reto 1 Mecanismo de defensa**

Draco camina por el pasillo del Ministerio que lo llevará a su juicio frente al Wizengamot. Ha pasado un mes desde la Batalla Final y durante ese tiempo él y su familia han permanecido en arresto domiliciar. Sin embargo, los han hecho mudarse a una mansión familiar en la zona de Kent. Los malditos burócratas no les permiten todavía regresar a Malfor Manor, pues siguen buscando evidencias oscuras del paso de Voldemort en su otrora pacífica mansión.

Sus padres ya han entrado en la estrecha sala de espera y cuando él iba a hacerlo su mirada de cruza con la de Granger, quien se había quedado como congelada a medio camino, viendo en su dirección, _¿Qué estará haciendo acá?, _se pregunta extrañado, _¿habrá venido a restregarme en la cara que ahora somos una familia en desgracia?._ Y Draco no puede evitarlo, su sentido de autodefensa se ha puesto en marcha, por que aunque puedan parecer una familia de ángeles caídos no permitirá ser humillado. Levanta el rostro y le dedica a la chica su mejor expresión de autosuficiencia con su sonrisa ladeada, pero ella se limita a observarle sin condenarlo, parece que quiere decirle algo pero la estúpida comadreja llega, le echa el brazo sobre los hombros y se la lleva.

— No tengo todo el día —refunfuña el auror que está en la puerta.

Entra en la sala pero de reojo ve cómo ella se aleja pegada a Weasley y la punzada de los celos le cala hondo, muy hondo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Este es solo el principio. Espero que les quede la curiosidad de seguir leyendo el resto.**

**Clau**


	2. Caído del pedestal

**Reto#02: **Mi padre esto, mi padre aquello...  
**Título del Drabble: **Caído del pedestal  
**Autora: **Clau Felton Black

Acá está el segundo drabble. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Caído del pedestal

Los Malfoy permanecen en la sala de espera. Sus atuendos son una mezcla de recatado refinamiento. Tratan de no ser ostentosos para ganarse las simpatías del Wizengamot. Narcisa espera en uno de los sillones con su porte elegante, erguido, como toda una dama. Lucius y Draco no pueden evitar permanecer de pie, la zozobra y la incertidumbre les carcomen los nervios. Lucius es zorro viejo, logró convencer a la comunidad mágica la primera vez aduciendo una Imperius, pero ahora será más difícil. Haber sido los anfitriones de Voldemort durante el último año les ha puesto las cosas más difíciles.

Draco se siente en un callejón sin salida, que la juventud se le va en medio de odios, de luchas y de guerras. Se siente inevitablemente arrastrado por su padre a esa situación sin salida aparente. — ¿Estás seguro que nos absolverán? —pregunta.

— No lo sé —responde Lucius con honestidad. Narcisa solo les observa, pendiente de cada palabra, cada mirada y cada expresión facial. Sabe leer entre líneas como nadie.

Draco sonríe con cierta amargura. Lucius siempre ha sido su ídolo, su modelo a seguir, su meta a alcanzar como hombre. Es duro ver caer a su padre de su pedestal. Abre la boca para decirlo en voz alta. Su madre se adelanta.

— Draco, hijo, sé que te hemos arrastrado a esta difícil situación, pero tenemos que estar juntos como familia. De nuestra unidad depende nuestra fortaleza. Nada ni nadie vencerá ni doblegará a los Malfoy.

— Lo sé, madre.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios!**

**Un abrazo,**

**Clau**


	3. ¿Cobardía?

**Reto#03:** Cobardía  
**Título:** ¿Cobardía?  
**Autora:** Clau Felton Black  
**Número de palabras:** 421

Seguimos con la serie. Me satisface mucho que les guste, sobre todo por que fueron escritos en tiempo record D Para los que me preguntaban, los drabbles sí están en línea temporal (sí, lo sé y lo admito, a veces mezclo pasado con presente y ustedes se me pierden en la lectura ^.^), pero no tendrán ese problema con estos escritos.

* * *

**¿Cobardía?**

Granger ha declarado a su favor y Draco todavía no lo puede creer. Potter también lo ha hecho.

Sabe que en muchas ocasiones se ha comportado como un cobarde pero eso también ha dependido de la situación. No todos tienen el complejo de héroe de San Potter para arriesgar el pellejo en una situación de vida o muerte. Y si él optó por mantener intacto su pellejo, ¿puede ser considerado cobarde por tratar de mantenerse con vida? También parece que la armonía en el trío dorado está alterada por que Weasley no declara y parece estar en desacuerdo con que sus amigos lo hagan.

Granger relata las torturas que vivió a manos de su tía, pero hace énfasis en que Draco no los entregó, en como fingió no conocerlos. Potter afirma que Draco lo conocía demasiado bien como para no reconocerlo a pesar de tener el rostro inflamado y sin embargo, se arriesga para no delatarlos.

— Su vida estaba bajo amenaza de muerte e hizo lo posible para que los demás mortífagos no me descubrieran —relata Potter. Y ambos declaran que los Malfoy eran prisioneros en su propia casa, que lo que vieron les hacen suponer que estaban trabajando para Voldemort por que de lo contrario ese loco los mataría. Potter finaliza su declaración con la ayuda que Narcisa le brindó en el Bosque Prohibido y es enfático: no podría haber engañado a Voldemort sin su ayuda, no podría haber derrotado a Voldemort sin su ayuda.

Las palabras de los héroes de guerra tiene su peso. Draco y Narcisa son exonerados, solo Lucius debe cumplir con un año en Azkaban y cinco de servicio comunitario.

Potter y Granger se acercan a él cuando el juicio termina. Weasley se queda rezagado. Harry le extiende su mano y por una fracción de segundo se siente tentado a dejársela extendida. No lo hace por que quiere un nuevo comienzo en su vida. Tal vez nunca serán amigos, pero tampoco serán enemigos.

— No te merecías la cárcel —dice Granger cuando se despide de él— no malgastes tu tiempo, Malfoy. Es momento de que recuperemos todo lo que nos quitaron con esta guerra.

La chica le mira de una forma diferente, que no puede descifrar. Solo asiente con un leve movimiento de cabeza. — Gracias, Granger —se da la vuelta sin saber qué más decir y descubre a su madre tras él, con el rostro sorprendido como si recién tuviera una revelación.

Narcisa dirige sus ojos azules hacia su hijo y le sonríe con suavidad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Gracias por sus reviews!**


	4. Distraido e Intrigado

**Reto#04 Si la inteligencia fuera oro, serías más pobre que un Weasley  
Título:** Distraido e intrigado  
**Autora:** Clau Felton Black  
**Pairing: **Draco/Hermione  
**Raiting: **PG  
**Número de palabras:** 611

* * *

**Distraído e intrigado**

— Han corrido con mucha suerte —dice Blaise cuando llega de visita junto a Pansy unos días después del juicio. Sus amigos han permanecido pendientes de ellos. Pansy también ha vivido el juicio y la condena de su padre a 10 años en Azkaban. Y como todos los involucrados con el lado oscuro durante la guerra, ambos se ven y se comportan más maduros. Todos han crecido rápido a causa de los problemas heredados de Voldemort.

— Lo sé —Draco se ve distraído. No puede dejar de pensar en Hermione, en esa mirada, en esa expresión de la chica que lo invitaba a seguir conversando con ella. Nunca han sido amigos, pero está seguro de que si hubiera estado en otra situación y la hubiera invitado a salir... a tomarse siquiera un café, ella habría aceptado. Sus amigos siguen hablando de cosas que ahora se le antojan sin sentido. Quiere hacer un cambio radical en su vida aunque todavía no ha decidido nada.

— ¿Qué sabes de Granger? —pregunta al fin, interrumpiendo la perorata de Pansy.

Ambos le miran con curiosidad tratando de descifrarlo. Draco nunca pregunta nada al azar, hasta la más simple de sus dudas esconde una intención. Algunas veces aún no sabe cómo enfocará las cosas, pero nunca pregunta por preguntar. Aunque su interés es válido. El arresto domiciliar ha tenido a los Malfoy bastante aislados de las noticias del mundo mágico.

— ¿Qué quieres saber de ella? —pregunta Pansy con inocencia. Draco se encoge de hombros con aparente indiferencia— dicen que está tratando que el Ministerio autorice que los estudiantes que no cursaron sus estudios por la guerra puedan regresar a Hogwarts. El Ministro está estudiando la petición pero no ha respondido nada. Y ya no está con la comadreja.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura? —cuestiona Blaise.

— Tuve la oportunidad de escuchar _por accidente _una pequeña conversación entre ella y la chica comadreja. Parece que su hermano estaba muy disgustado con Granger por su testimonio a favor de ustedes y ella dijo y que conste que la estoy citando: que está cansada de odios y pleitos tontos, que quiere una oportunidad de conocer a la gente y aceptarla tal cual es, y que no está con paciencia para aguantar chicos rabiosos.

— Bueno, para ser sangre sucia está demostrando tener un poco de sentido común —comenta Blaise. Draco permanece en silencio.

— ¿Piensan volver a Hogwarts? —pregunta Draco a sus amigos

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Un año más en ese castillo? Si la inteligenca fuera oro, serías más pobre que un Weasley, querido —dice Pansy con picardía, es obvio que la madurez no le ha quitado la mordacidad— yo asumo que ya terminé mi séptimo año. Tuve que estar allí soportando a los nefastos de los Carrow, si ustedes quieren regresar, háganlo, pero yo no pienso hacerlo.

Draco comienza a considerar regresar a Hogwarts. Tal vez no sea necesario un cambio radical sino algo que le dé cierto sentido de continuidad y luego con la mente más despejada, pueda saber con más seguridad que rumbo darle a su vida. Y sigue pensando en Hermione, no como una vulgar sangre sucia, sino como alguien que lo intriga lo suficiente como para querer conocerla mejor. Ser amigos o quizás... no se dice, es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y no desesperen, que ya casi llegamos donde realmente comienza el dramione.**

**Besazos,**

**Clau**


	5. Muy Slytherin para mi gusto

**Reto#05 Verde Slytherin**  
**Título: **Muy Slytherin para mi gusto  
**Autora:** Clau Felton Black  
**Pairing: **Draco/Hermione  
**Raiting: **PG  
**Número de palabras: 673**

* * *

**Muy Slytherin para mi gusto**

Ha pasado un mes desde el juicio, y Draco y su madre se aventuran en el callejón Diagón. Los tiempos han cambiado, piensa Draco, por que si bien algunos comerciantes todavía los tratan con respeto ya no les rinden pleitesía. La mayoría de personas los ignora o se apartan para no tener que saludarlos. Draco admira la entereza de su madre, quien camina por el callejón como si nada hubiera pasado como si le perteneciera el mundo.

Están en el área de mujeres de una exclusiva tienda de ropa. Es un nuevo almacén que está de moda por que ha introducido el concepto de venta por departamentos en el mundo mágico. Narcisa se aleja con una dependienta para encargar unos atuendos y Draco se entretiene observando a la clientela, cuando una chica sale de los probadores, se mira al espejo con una túnica verde que inspecciona concienzudamente para saber si le queda bien o mal. Se acerca sin que ella lo note.

— El verde te sienta bien —dice. Ella se gira sorprendida, se ruboriza pero luego sonríe.

— ¿Tú crees? Pensaba que era muy Slytherin para mí —el comentario está hecho sin malicia y él le sigue el juego.

— Sí, es bastante Slytherin pero, ¿Qué pasó con la unidad de la comunidad mágica y que no debemos juzgar a nadie solo por la casa a la que perteneció en Hogwarts?

— ¿Leíste mi editorial? —pregunta evidentemente complacida.

— Sí, lo leí pero no me contestaste.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se volvió de nuevo hacia el espejo. — Si leíste el periódico ya sabes lo que pienso, así que no tengo por que repetirte nada. ¿Realmente crees que me queda bien? —Draco solo asiente con su cabeza— entonces me la llevaré.

Draco sonríe. Está feliz de que ella haya tomado en cuenta su opinión para comprarse la túnica. Hermione se mira una vez más en el espejo y su reflejo le dedica una tímida pero coqueta sonrisa. ¿Estará flirteando con él? Luego se dirige hacia el probador para cambiarse y él la detiene. — ¿Tienes algo planeado después de acá?

— No.

Está nervioso pero aun así se lanza antes de perder el valor que ha reunido mientras habla con ella. — ¿Puedo invitarte a un café?

— Sí, pero con una condición —responde ella— que vayamos a un sitio muggle.

Sabe que su expresión ha perdido la afabilidad. ¿Será algún tipo de prueba por su anterior rechazo a todo lo muggle? O puede ser que ella no quiere ser vista en público con un ex-mortífago, para no manchar su recién estrenada fama de heroína de guerra. ¿Será que no quiere que la relacionen con un Malfoy? Ella lo mira con extrañeza y antes de que él pueda decir algo, se justifica. Y lo hace sonrojada, como si la situación se le hiciera completamente incómoda.

— No quiero causarte problemas —dice— El Profeta se ha dedicado a sacar reseñas personales a cual más absurdas sobre Ron, sobre Harry y sobre mí. No quiero que la Skeeter nos vaya a saltar encima a medio café ni que mi vida privada sea discutida en el periódico.

Él comprende, sonríe de nuevo, decide hacerlo broma para restarle importancia y le hace un comentario bastante directo. — Deberías acostumbrarte, los Malfoy siempre somos noticia —ella se ríe por lo que sus palabras llevan implícito y es evidente que no sabe qué replicar. Entra en el probador para cambiarse.

Narcisa aprovecha para acercarse y despedirse de su hijo. Les ha observado platicar durante unos minutos, alcanzó a escuchar la invitación y está muy complacida. Es cierto que hasta hace poco esa chica hubiera sido la peor elección para su hijo, pero la guerra le enseñó lo frágil de la vida. Todos sufrieron demasiado en esos años que Voldemort estuvo de vuelta y por eso ahora su prioridad es que Draco sea feliz. Y tenía semanas de no verlo sonreir. Antes de que su hijo pueda decir algo, le da un beso en la mejilla y le recomienda que no llegue tarde a casa. Draco solo le mira agradecido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y ya comienza el dramione.**

**Besazos,**

**Clau**


	6. Prueba de ingenio

**Reto#06** No tiene duelos de ingenio con oponentes desarmados ¿o si?  
**Título:** Prueba de ingenio  
**Autora:** Clau Felton Black  
**Pairing: **Draco/Hermione  
**Raiting: **PG  
**Número de palabras: ** 408

* * *

**Prueba de ingenio**

Draco y Hermione salen juntos del Callejón Diagón, pasan en medio de los comensales del Caldero Chorreante que los miran pasar con curiosidad. Ella se detiene justo antes de salir a la calle.

— Quítate la túnica —le pide y entonces cae en cuenta de lo que ha dicho.

— Sé que soy irresistible pero, ¿no crees que vas muy rápido?

Verla enrojecer como si fuera tomate maduro es bastante gratificante. Balbucea unas cuantas incoherencias, pero de nuevo, la chica está sin palabras. Entonces, decide ahorrarle unos segundos de sufrimiento.

— Dos a cero, Granger —se regodea y ella le mira sin comprender— van dos veces que te quedas sin saber qué decir y siendo que eres tú y sin ánimo de parecer fanfarrón, ese es todo un mérito.

— Idiota —dice ella de manera juguetona— No sabía que estaba ante una prueba de ingenio y que tú le sacabas provecho —Draco solo le mira como diciendo _¿y qué esperabas?,_ ella sonríe y se explica mejor— Quiero que nos quitemos las túnicas por que llaman mucho la atención en el mundo muggle.

Ambos se quitan sus túnicas, ella las reduce, se las guardan y salen a la calle. Todo ese mundo es nuevo para Draco, el bullicio, la gente que camina con rapidez por las calles, los coches, los semáforos. Mira todo con curiosidad y un poco de nerviosismo por que no quiere parecer estúpido frente a la chica. Camina junto a ella, ese día hace buen tiempo y un sol radiante se levanta en el cielo. Entran a la Cafetería de Victoria&Albert y se ubican en unas de las mesas junto a la pared. Se nota que han pasado por una guerra por que ambos se ubican de forma en que pueden controlar quien entra y quien sale del lugar. Draco mira que es un lugar bonito pero con escasos ventanales a la calle, lo que le indica que la chica quiere estar tranquila.

Ella pide un latté y él un expresso. Platican de cosas triviales, de los estudios, de que ella volverá a Hogwarts por que quiere terminar sus estudios y luego estudiar leyes mágicas. Y él confiesa con honestidad que está reajustando su vida y que de momento no sabe qué hará cuando termine Hogwarts.

De pronto ella calla y se queda mortalmente seria. Draco dirige su mirada a la entrada del local para ver a Ron Weasley, con cara de pocos amigos, avanzar hacia ellos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios. Por cuestiones de tiempo no he podido responder los de ayer, pero hoy me pongo al día!**

**Besazos,**

**Clau**


	7. ¿Con el hurón?

**Reto#07 **El asombroso hurón botador  
**Título:** ¿Con el hurón?  
**Autora: **Clau Felton Black  
**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione  
**Raiting:** PG  
**Número de palabras:** 500

* * *

**¿Con el hurón?  
**  
Ron llega a la mesa y Hermione lo corta de tajo. — Ni se te ocurra hacer una escena.

El pelirrojo la mira primero y luego se deja caer pesadamente en la silla que está frente a ella y los observa a ambos, sentados a la par. Observa sus tazas medio vacías que le indican que tienen un buen rato de estar allí. — No lo podía creer cuando me dijeron que los vieron salir del Caldero Chorreante y me supuse que estarías aquí. ¿Qué estás haciendo?, no, mejor me corrijo ¿qué se supone que haces acompañada del hurón?

Draco pone los ojos en blanco, dando a entender que después de tantos años ese apodo le puede venir valiendo un soberano pepino. ¿Es que la comadreja no tiene ni pizca de originalidad? Suspira pero decide guardar silencio. Al fin y al cabo no quiere abonar a que la situación se salga de control. Hermione no quiere escándalos.

— Ese no es asunto tuyo —la escucha responder— puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me plazca y no tengo que pedirte permiso.

Enrojece de pura furia. Abre la boca e intenta decir algo pero parece un pez recién sacado del agua. — Dijiste que nos diéramos tiempo.

— No, dije claramente que no quería seguir contigo.

— Pero nosotros debemos estar juntos, siempre he querido...

— Ya la escuchaste —Draco pierde rápido la paciencia, por que ese idiota le está arruinando su cita— no quiere nada contigo.

— ¡Tú cállate, imbécil bueno para nada!...

— Ron...

— ¿Quieres que me trague que realmente te interesa? Solo quieres usarla, ahora sí que la ves, ¿verdad? Ahora que es parte respetable de nuestra sociedad, ahora sí te gusta la sangresucia, ¿verdad?

Draco se ha puesto de pie, Ron también, atrayendo las miradas de los demás comensales. — Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de mí.

— Claro que lo sé, solo eres un niñato mimado —dice acercando su rostro al de Draco.

— Sí, un niñato que tuvo un honorable huésped en su casa durante todo un año —Draco baja la voz mientras sisea sus palabras— que lo vió matar, torturar y jugar con sus prisioneros de todas las formas posibles y a cual más despiadas, un niñato que estuvo preso en su propia casa... te aseguro, Weasley, que con tal de no vivir en esa zozobra habría sido capaz de irme a una pocilga.

Una mano pequeña se cierra en su muñeca y eso le distrae de su discurso. Ron se ha quedado callado. — Gracias por arruinarme la tarde, Ron. Pero no te preocupes que le pondré solución a eso, Draco y yo ya nos vamos —saca dinero muggle de su pantalón y lo pone sobre la mesa. Draco se queda con la intención de protestar— después nos arreglamos con el dinero, lo que quiero es que salgamos de aquí.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, la toma de la mano y salen de la cafetería bajo la atenta mirada de las demás personas. Dejando a Ron clavado en el lugar rumiando sus penas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios. Recuerden que son drabbles que respondieron a los retos publicados en el Dracothon del LiveJournal. Así que todos serán igual de cortos.**

**Besazos,**

**Clau**


	8. Regent's Park

**Reto#08** Draco Malfoy no es una buena persona  
**Título:** Regent's Park  
**Autora**: Clau Felton Black  
**Pairing: **Draco/Hermione  
**Raiting:** PG  
**Número de palabras:** 650

* * *

**Regent's Park**

Hermione Granger es capaz de cometer locuras y de hacer cosas espontáneamente. A Draco le cuesta creer que alguien que ha vivido una guerra pueda ser feliz, pero ella está tratando de que los horrores que ha vivido no la marquen y la admira por eso. Y le gusta su capacidad para borrar los sinsabores. Salen de la cafetería con el semblante serio y en ningún momento intenta soltar su mano, así que cuando llegan a la calle ella da un profundo suspiro y se vuelve decidida hacia él. — ¿Qué conoces del Londres muggle?

— Me atrevería a decir que nada, salvo la cafetería de la que acabamos de salir.

— Me apetece aire fresco, ¿Te gustaría conocer Regent's Park?

— Hoy me siento magnánimo —dice y ella deja salir una risita— me dejaré guiar por ti.

Ella le mira divertida pero tarde comprende que no debe darle tanta libertad de acción, sobre todo cuando intenta que vayan a la estación del metro. Luego de unas cuantas bromas, Draco le hace ver que jamás en su vida aceptará subirse en uno de esos cacharros y que le dan vértigo por la rapidez con que corren. Al final, ella acepta aparecerlos cerca del parque y ahora se encuentran caminando en medio de unos maravillosos rosales. Han pasado cerca de unos estanques con varidad de aves, pero ve que a Hermione le gustan más las flores, las rosas más específicamente. Esos jardines le recuerdan mucho los de Malfoy Manor y así se lo dice a ella.

— ¿Todavía no han regresado a casa? —pregunta como si no se tratara de una mansión ancestral.

— No y no sé si yo lo haga. Mis padres seguramente sí, pero yo... hay demasiado horror impregnado en sus paredes —explica con gesto sombrío.

— Con el tiempo, tal vez puedas verla de otra forma y vivir de nuevo allí —comenta ella.

— ¿Y tú me visitarías? —pregunta ya con el doble sentido, para ver su reacción y ella cae en cuenta de que fue el lugar de sus torturas y donde fue prisionera.

— No lo sé, tal vez sí, tal vez no. Todo depende del lugar adonde me lleves.

— Ay, Hermione —le dice como si la previniera de algo— tú y esas frases que lanzas con múltiples interpretaciones. Mira que me estoy mordiendo la lengua para no decirte que quiero mostrarte mi habitación.

Ella ríe y se ve hermosa, por un momento siente el deseo casi irrefrenable de besarla. Pero entonces lo piensa mejor. Casi todos en el mundo mágico pensaran lo mismo que Weasley, pero en realidad eso no le importa tanto. Se siente tan marcado por los horrores que ha vivido, que por momentos se aturde. A veces no se siente digno de tener una pareja, mucho menos a esta inteligente chica de sentimientos nobles que camina a su lado y sin soltarse de su mano.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Draco? —pregunta ella por el súbito cambio en su semblante.

— ¿Por qué estás conmigo, Hermione? Estás en una posición en que podrías escoger a cualquiera y decides aceptar mi invitación sin saber realmente mis "intenciones", como dice Weasley. Los Malfoy no somos buenas personas, somos magos de tradición oscura y somos una familia señalada.

— Primero, soy Gryffindor, siempre tomo decisiones espontáneas y en segundo lugar, no me importa que seas parte de una familia señalada. Tus padres se preocupan por ti, lo comprobamos todos el día de la batalla final, lo que me indica que te aman aunque tengan una forma privada de demostrarlo. Y por último, no creo que seas mala persona, simplemente tomaste bajo presión unas malas decisiones. Estamos jóvenes Draco, tenemos toda nuestra vida por delante pero por momentos siento que hemos pasado por tanto que se nos olvida que apenas tenemos 18 años. Podemos ser lo que querramos. Puedes llegar a ser lo que tú quieras.

Y ve tanta confianza en su mirada que ahora no se frena y simplemente la besa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que les guste que ya hayamos llegado siquiera a un beso!**

**Besazos,**

**Clau**


	9. Adicto a sus labios

**Reto#09** Draco Malfoy adicto a _  
**Título:** Adicto a sus labios  
**Autora**: Clau Felton Black  
**Pairing: **Draco/Hermione  
**Raiting:** PG-13  
**Número de palabras:** 375

* * *

**Adicto a sus labios**

No puede creer que la esté besando. Por un eterno segundo, ella se queda congelada solo sintiendo sus labios sobre los suyos. De pronto entreabre su boca y él aprovecha para comenzar a profundizar el beso, primero saboreando sus labios y luego introduciendo su lengua. Este beso le sabe a gloria. Sus labios se sienten suaves y su cuerpo menudo pegado al suyo se siente fabuloso. _Por todos los dioses, _piensa, _podría volverme adicto a esto._

Él la tiene sujeta por la base de la nuca y ella se ha aferrado a su cintura. Cuando el beso termina, ella sonríe feliz y entierra su rostro sonrojado en su pecho. Lo abraza con fuerza y suspira. Él está extasiado como no recuerda haber estado jamás. Quiere tocarla toda, quiere sentirla toda, simplemente no quiere dejarla escapar de su lado.

Continúan con la caminata en medio de las rosas y Draco comenta que su madre encuentra en la jardinería su forma de liberar tensiones, por eso se encarga personalmente de los vastos jardines de la mansión. Y Hermione confiesa que lo que le encantan las flores, pero que es incapaz de sembrar alguna así que se limita a admirar lo que siembran los demás. Se sientan a la sombra de un árbol, Draco con la espalda pegada al tronco separa sus piernas para que ella se acomode entre ellas y se recueste sobre su pecho. Hay una gran tranquilidad en el ambiente.

— Antes de la guerra, este era mi lugar de escape —confiesa— me sentía muy sola.

— ¿Y tus padres?

— Estaban en Australia —él la vio sorprendido. ¿Cómo unos padres podían abandonar a su hija con una guerra en ciernes?— después del sexto año, vine a casa y tomé una decisión. Sabía que ellos eran blancos fáciles, así que los... hechicé para que olvidaran que tenían una hija e hice que se fueran lo más lejos posible. Los primeros días fueron muy duros, por eso me venía para acá.

Draco apretó el abrazo en el que la mantenía mientras escuchaba su relato. — ¿Cuando fuiste por ellos?

— Hasta después de los juicios.

— Ahora ya no estás sola —le dice con suavidad.

— Lo sé.

Y busca una nueva dosis para calmar su adicción: continúa besándola.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Hoy les regalo el drabble antes de lo previsto por que mañana tengo una actividad escolar de mi hija mayor y si no actualizo ahora, tendríamos que esperar hasta la noche de mañana y no quiero que me hagan linchamientos virtuales. Aunque la verdad no me puedo quejar, bastante paciencia me tuvieron con mis lentas actualizaciones de Trazando el Destino. Gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

**Besazos,**

**Clau**


	10. Solo para él

**Reto#10** Varita de Sauco  
**Título**: Solo para él  
**Autora:** Clau Felton Black  
**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione  
**Raiting: **PG  
**Número de palabras:** 383

**Solo para él**

Hermione y Draco están juntos para consternación del mundo mágico. Muchos cuestionan la sanidad mental de la chica y las intenciones del chico. Draco siente que Hermione está pasando por un momento difícil. Pero ella se mantiene firme en su decisión de estar con él. De las chicas, solo Luna le dirige la palabra, la chica comadreja la ignora por completo por que siente que ha rechazado a su hermano y de sus amigos, solo Harry se mantiene junto a ella y la apoya en su decisión por que comparte su visión para fortalecer la unidad de la comunidad mágica.

Los Slytherin miran a Draco con recelo. Greg permanece en su eterno mutismo, desde la muerte de Vincent parece como si todo en el mundo le fuera indiferente. Blaise cree que su rubio amigo ha ido muy lejos y Pansy le ha dicho un par de cosas, pero al final todos han terminado respetando su decisión.

— Perder la varita de sauco te afectó feo, querido —dice Pansy con su habitual mordacidad— por que eso de querer recuperar poder a través de Granger es bastante retorcido.

— No lo hago por eso, ella es...

— No —interrumpe— no me des detalles que luego me producirán pesadillas.

Draco no se disgusta con el comentario, al contrario parece divertido. Sabe que en el fondo los que hablan son los celos de su amiga. Hace unos días, la madre de Pansy anunció el compromiso de su hija con Adrian Pucey. Pansy no está enamorada pero ha accedido al arreglo de su madre para salvar la reputación y parte del patrimonio de su familia. Algo urgente desde que su padre fue condenado a Azkaban. Draco agradece que su madre haya cambiado, que la guerra la haya impactado para bien y que ahora ella esté de acuerdo con su deseo de estar con Hermione, sin importar que ella sea hija de muggles.

Van a regresar a Hogwarts el 1o de septiembre pero antes van a exprimir hasta el último segundo que tienen para estar juntos. Sabe que ella es demasiado dedicada a sus estudios y que en la escuela tendrá que compartirla con las obligaciones escolares pero ahora la quiere solo para él.

Solo para él. Ahora comprende por que su padre es tan posesivo con su madre.

_____**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**¡Hola! Feliz inicio de semana a todos. Gracias por sus comentarios, los cuales todavía no he podido responder pero pronto me pondré al día.**

**Abrazotes,**

**Clau**


	11. Ruta XXX

**Reto#11** Treinta en números romanos, o sea XXX  
**Título**: Ruta XXX  
**Autora:** Clau Felton Black  
**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione  
**Raiting: **PG-13  
**Número de palabras: **481

* * *

**Ruta XXX  
**  
Tomarse tres días solos antes de regresar a Hogwarts ha sido fácil. Ambos son mayores de edad y los papás de Hermione no han puesto reparos a que su hija se vaya antes de lo previsto. Están acostumbrados a que ella termine sus vacaciones de verano en otros lugares. Draco la va a buscar a su casa y la ve bajar con todas sus cosas. Un movimiento de su varita y manda el baúl a su habitación de Malfoy Manor. Ya lo ha dispuesto así y su madre enviará un elfo a dejarle los baúles a la estación del tren el día que regresen a Hogwarts.

Los padres de Hermione ya lo conocen y lo saludan con amabilidad. Ha llegado en varias ocasiones de visita, sin embargo, parece que todavía están un poco intimidados por su porte elegante y aristocrático. El señor Granger permanece en silencio. La madre de Hermione le hace las típicas preguntas de cortesía sobre sus estudios pero sin ahondar en detalles sobre sus padres. Todavía no le ha confesado a Hermione que la primera vez que lo hizo, quedó gratamente impresionado con su casa. En realidad, no sabía que los muggles podían tener lujos por que siempre los ha visto por encima de su hombro. Por eso le sorprendió que si bien la casa de Hermione no es una mansión, tampoco es un espacio microscópico en algún barrio de mala muerte.

Se despiden de los señores Granger y se van.

La toma de la mano para aparecerla en Lancaster en el Distrito de Los Lagos. Sabe que a ella le gusta la historia, así que la llevará a recorrer la ruta de las Brujas de Pendle para discutir con ella la veracidad del hecho y compararlo con la información de las clases recibidas en Hogwarts. Pero antes pasan a registrarse al hotel y él no puede evitarlo, las rutas y recorridos históricos pueden esperar. Hasta ahora han tenido cierta intimidad pero las caricias y los besos siempre se han dado con prisas e incomodidades. La arrastra a la cama y casi se arrancan la ropa con rapidez, pero una vez que están desnudos se dedican a explorarse y acariciarse antes de hacer el amor.

— ¿Cambio de planes? —pregunta ella entre jadeos.

— ¿Alguna queja? —responde él con la voz medio ahogada en su cuello.

— Ninguna —ella suspira mientras siente su garganta deliciosamente atacada a besos— es solo que pensé que la ruta XXX quedaría para la noche.

— No, la ruta XXX no puede esperar —dice entre risas— morirá de deseo si espera un tan solo minuto más.

Y no deja ni un solo lugar sin explorar y sin saborear. Ella tampoco. Siente el deseo de Hermione tan fuerte como el suyo y eso le encanta. Culminar en ella lo hace sentir completo.

Ya no solo es adicto de sus labios ahora es adicto a su cuerpo.

_____**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Bien sé que algunos de ustedes pueden pensar que estos dos van demasiado rápido pero he tenido en cuenta dos cosas: que muchos jóvenes hemos tenido sexo a edades tempranas aunque socialmente nos hagamos los santos :D. Y la segunda, que Draco y Hermione van saliendo de una guerra muy cruenta. Es síndrome después de las guerras que las personas quedan viviendo intensamente, han visto la fragilidad de la vida, así que viven todo como si fuera lo último que harían. ¿Para que esperar si podemos morir mañana? Y**** eso incluye la velocidad con la que se establecen y se formalizan las relaciones sentimentales. **

**Abrazotes,**

**Clau**


	12. El anonimato de mugglelandia

**Reto#12** Draco Malfoy en mugglelandia  
**Título**: El anonimato de mugglelandia  
**Autora:** Clau Felton Black  
**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione  
**Raiting: **PG  
**Número de palabras: **406

**

* * *

**

Anonimato de mugglelandia

Siente los pies reventados y las piernas medio acalambradas de tanto caminar. Parece que se han recorrido a pie todo el distrito de Los Lagos, pero no lo lamenta por que lo ha hecho con Hermione a su lado. Tomados de la mano han visitado la Abbot Hall Art Gallery, las ruinas de un castillo del que no recuerda el nombre y han subido a una pequeña lancha para ver los majestuosos paisajes del país de Los Lagos.

Lo que más le sorprende es que se ha dejado convencer de no usar magia en casi todo el día. Todos los recorridos que han hecho en ese día han sido del lado muggle, no en las zonas mágicas. Ella es de origen muggle, no le ha costado mucho mantener guardada su varita, pero él ha crecido rodeado de magia: viéndola y sintiéndola hasta en la sopa de letras. Tener su varita escondida ha requerido de un enorme esfuerzo y ella lo sabe. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa se da cuenta que lo ha disfrutado. El día ha sido ajetreado pero tranquilo, sin problemas y sin señalamientos de ningún tipo.

Hermione sabe del esfuerzo adicional que ha tenido que hacer para reprimir su magia. Por eso, aunque están cansados, ella lo ha invita a cenar al Pendle Witches Restaurant, el mejor restaurante mágico de la zona.

— Además, estamos celebrando el final de nuestras vacaciones de verano —dice y es verdad, al día siguiente deben regresar a Hogwarts.

No sabe a qué hora Hermione lo ha preparado todo. Está sorprendido por que tienen reservación hecha y la mesa está ubicada libre de miradas curiosas. Sin embargo, cuando entran todos los comensales los reconocen al instante y algunos hasta dejan de comer para verlos pasar. Unas son miradas curiosas pero otras son miradas de completa desaprobación. Desaprobación a lo que hizo su familia, a lo que él representa y desaprobación a la relación que ha establecido con la heroína de guerra.

Hermine camina impávida, tomada de su brazo y sin alterarse lo más mínimo. Él está acostumbrado a caminar ignorando a los demás, como si fuera el dueño del mundo. No le cuesta nada volver a su antigua actitud, pero no sabe que es mejor: si el anonimato de mugglelandia o el ser constantemente reconocido y visto con desconfianza en el mundo mágico. _Es mejor ser reconocido_, se dice con autosuficiencia... _la desconfianza desaparecerá con el tiempo_.

_____**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Lamento mucho actualizar tarde este día, pero mi mugglelandia ha estado bastante correteada este día. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! **

**Abrazotes,**

**Clau**


	13. Arma de destrucción

**Reto#13** Un arma, canción de Mathew Good  
**Título**: Arma de destrucción  
**Autora:** Clau Felton Black  
**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione  
**Raiting: **PG-13  
**Número de palabras:** 492

**

* * *

**

Arma de destrucción

En la madrugada del 1o. de septiembre, Draco despierta antes del amanecer. Sabe que después lo lamentará por que el desvelo le pasará la factura, pero no puede evitar quedarse abstraido contemplándola dormir. Han sido solo dos noches, pero sabe que en Hogwarts echará de menos su cuerpo. Está tranquila, a su lado. No duermen abrazados por que ella se sofoca, pero si pega su cuerpo al suyo. Inhala, exhala, sabe que él nunca le dará la espalda y como buen Slytherin desconfiado, no logra sentirse cien por ciento seguro, pero espera que ella nunca le de la espalda.

Solo han pasado dos meses desde su juicio, cuando la descubrió observándolo en aquel pasillo del Ministerio y le cuesta creer que ahora esté dormida a su lado. Sabe que se está enamorando y ella también. Nunca había dado ese poder a nadie, es su ángel y su demonio por que su felicidad depende de que Hermione esté siempre a su lado. Nunca antes había estado enamorado y sabe que ella puede convertirse en su arma de destrucción personalizada. Sin embargo, decide confiar. Por que a su lado se siente en el mismísimo cielo.

Ella se reacomoda a su lado. Los minutos van pasando hasta que suena el despertador y ella lentamente abre sus ojos. No puede evitar enamorarse perdidamente de esos ojos café y ese cabello imposíblemente alborotado. Y hacen el amor otra vez, antes de enfrentarse de nuevo a su realidad del regreso al colegio. Se hunde en su cuerpo, deseando quedar pegado a él para siempre. Ama sus curvas, sus cerros y sus valles, hechos a la perfeccción para él. Por un momento piensa que no deberían regresar pero tampoco quiere frustrar la necesidad de Hermione de terminar Hogwarts para seguir con su carrera de Leyes Mágicas. Pero han tenido un extraño caso de telepatía.

— No quiero regresar —le confiesa ella.

— Yo tampoco, pero ¿y tus estudios?

Ella suspira. Hay cosas que deben hacerse aunque no se quiera. Y volver a Hogwarts es una de ellas. Es solo que... no sabe si podrán acatar todas las limitaciones del lugar para los estudiantes. Ella es su pareja, punto. Quizás sea su arma de destrucción personalizada pero en ese momento también es la brújula que le da sentido a su vida.

Llegan a la estación King Cross y sus baúles están ya allí. Su madre como siempre ha sido diligente con sus cosas y perfecta en la organización de su partida. Potter está allí, junto a las comadrejas. San Potter los saluda con tranquilidad pero los pelirrojos están con expresión ceñuda. Finnigan está allí y también Dean Thomas. De los Slytherin de su año, solo Blaise y Daphne Greengrass han decidido volver a la escuela. Realmente son pocos "los de octavo", como les llaman los demás estudiantes y quizás por esa razón están todos reunidos sin reparar en la casa a la que pertenecen. Ese año promete ser interesante.

_____**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios! **

**Abrazotes,**

**Clau**


	14. ¿Y mi snitch?

**Reto#14** Quidditch. Draco en Escoba  
**Título**: ¿Y mi snitch?  
**Autora:** Clau Felton Black  
**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione  
**Raiting: **PG-13  
**Número de palabras: **448

* * *

**¿Y mi snitch? **

Draco avanza por el pasillo como si le perteneciera el mundo, con la snitch apretada con firmeza en su mano. Los estudios avanzan y está obteniendo resultados bastante satisfactorios, tener a cierta Gryffindor presionándolo con las calificaciones ciertamente ha contribuido a su alto desempeño. La temporada de Quidditch también ha iniciado y el equipo de Slytherin se está destacando por sobre el resto de Casas.

Poco a poco va recuperando la confianza y la seguridad perdidas durante los dos nefastos años anteriores. Todavía hay alumnos que lo ven con recelo pero la mayoría solo ve en él a un muchacho torturado por las decisiones que se vio forzado a tomar durante la guerra. Hermione continúa con él y ya sus amigos y los de ella los aceptan como pareja. Ha costado su par de meses, pero al final todos se han dado cuenta de que el sentimiento que comparten no es ningún espejismo, ni la idealización del otro, sencillamente se complementan en todos los sentidos.

El profesorado de Hogwarts también ha ayudado mucho a que "los de octavo" no se sientan en un claustro. Todos tienen heridas graves que sanar. No pasan de 10 alumnos, comparten clases con los de séptimo pero no duermen en sus respectivas casas, sino en habitaciones especialmente acondicionadas para ellos. Los profesores los tratan como adultos. Tienen más libertad de movimiento y menos controles. Ellos cumplen con sus estudios sin abusar de la semi-libertad en la que viven.

Al final del pasillo está Hermione, esperándolo como hace siempre que tiene partido. Sigue siendo el buscador de Slytherin y acaban de derrotar al equipo de Hufflepuff. Ella se mira radiante y lo ve con ojos de admiración. Draco se sabe guapo y sabe que el uniforme de Quidditch le sienta bien. Se acerca con su típica sonrisa. Esa que hace que Hermione permanezca a la espera de su comentario.

— Límpiate la baba —dice risueño— ya te llega a la garganta.

— Ya quisieras, Apolo —replica ella entre risas, lo abraza y luego reclama— ¿y mi snitch?

Draco le responde el abrazo un poco cohibido, por que se siente todavía demasiado sudado y apestoso luego del juego, pero a ella eso parece no importarle.

— Estoy todo sudado, Hermione. —En respuesta, la chica apreta más uno de sus brazos en torno a su cintura y extiende su otra mano.

— Sigo esperando mi snitch. Prometiste que me la darías si ganabas este juego. Y a lo del sudor... podemos ponerle remedio... juntos —Su expresión pícara lo dice todo. Draco le entrega la snitch, le da un rápido beso, la toma de la mano y con paso apresurado se la lleva directo al baño de prefectos.

_____**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Espero que les haya gustado y eso compense la tardanza en colgar este drabble, ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! **

**Abrazotes,**

**Clau**


	15. Deuda de vida

**Reto#15** Expecto Patronum  
**Título**: Deuda de vida  
**Autora:** Clau Felton Black  
**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione  
**Raiting: **PG  
**Número de palabras:** 420

**

* * *

Deuda de vida  
**

Draco está que se lo llevan los mil demonios. Desgracia de hora en la que aceptó llevar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas como materia de ese curso. En este momento está junto a Potter cumpliendo el encargo del imbécil de Hagrid de dar de comer a los thestrals del Bosque Prohibido. Detesta a esas criaturas no por que sean sucias o su cuidado sea muy complicado. Las detesta por que ser capaz de verlas es un constante recordatorio de todas las muertes que vio mientras Voldemort estuvo viviendo en su mansión, comenzando por el asesinato de la profesora Burbage.

Han levitado todos los cestos con la comida y los han colocado en los lugares que Hagrid ha dispuesto para eso. Potter hace su trabajo en silencio. Él le imita por que sabe que si comienza a hablar no podrá evitar sacar unos cuantos improperios en contra del semi-gigante y sabe que tanto Hermione como San Potter lo tienen en muy alta estima. La reacción de Potter no le importa tanto como tener un disgusto de Hermione. Y si bien en esos meses han tenido algunas discusiones, tampoco han sido tan graves como para hacer peligrar su relación.

Potter se confía de que son animales pacíficos y se acerca demasiado a ellos. De pronto, toda la situación se descontrola: los centauros pasan cerca asustando a los animales, que emprenden un vuelo precipitado. Harry queda en medio de los animales que se elevan del suelo con tan mala suerte que uno de ellos lo golpea en la cabeza con una de sus patas. Draco corre hacia él y comprueba que la herida es seria y que si no hace algo rápido, el otro chico puede morir desangrado.

— _Expecto_ _patronum_ —invoca. De su varita sale una águila majestuosa y no la manda donde la directora ni donde la enfermera, sino donde Hermione— dile a Hermione que Potter está gravemente herido, que estamos en la zona norte del Bosque Prohibido y que necesitamos ayuda médica urgente.

Y la chica no lo decepciona. En menos de 10 minutos, Hermione estaba ya con ellos llevando a Madam Pomfrey con ella. Trasladan a Potter a la enfermería y logran detener a tiempo la hemorragia, salvádole la vida.

Ahora Draco es el salvador del Héroe del Mundo Mágico y hasta que todo ha pasado, cae en cuenta que ha saldado su deuda de vida con Potter. Harry nunca se lo ha echado en cara, pero Draco siente que se ha quitado un gran peso de encima.

_____**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Ya a estas alturas de la historia, era importante para mí que Draco también cerrara ciertas situaciones en su proceso de reconstrucción de su vida. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! **

**Abrazotes,**

**Clau**


	16. Manzana para desayunar

**Reto#16** Que rica está la manzana  
**Título**: Manzana para desayunar**  
Autora:** Clau Felton Black  
**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione  
**Raiting:** NC-17  
**Número de palabras: **488**  
**

* * *

**Manzana para desayunar**

Hermione es una sádica y él un masoquista por seguirle el juego. También ha comprobado lo rápido que la chica aprende todo. En estos meses ella ha logrado conocerlo como nadie más llegará a hacerlo jamás en toda su vida. Sabe lo que le gusta y lo que no, sabe cuáles son sus aficiones, sus ilusiones y lo que comienza a plantearse para su vida. Pero lo más importante, sabe cómo excitarlo sin que los demás se den cuenta. Sabe como mantenerlo torturado y caliente. Siempre deseando más.

Esta mañana está desayunando una manzana. La cortado en trozos y aparentemente la come de manera inocente en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a sus amigos, pero el movimiento de sus labios lo está poniendo a mil. La come despacio, saboreándola y Draco no puede evitar recordar como se sienten esos labios sobre su piel y sobre su polla. Excitándose más a cada segundo que pasa. Esta vez no se quedará sin hacer nada. Y piensa devolverle la tortura. De una forma bastante Gryffindor, razona por lo inesperado con que ha tomado su decisión, pero ¡qué remedio! Está con una, no puede evitar que algunas cosas se le peguen de vez en cuando...

Ya ha terminado de desayunar, así que toma su taza de té y se levanta con cuidado, el bulto de sus pantalones es más que evidente. Pide permiso a Luna y se sienta junto a Hermione, quien no puede disimular su sorpresa de verlo caminar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y sentarse a su lado con esa expresión concentrada y determinada que tan bien conoce.

— ¿Está rica tu manzana? —pregunta haciéndose el inocente.

— Bastante.

— Quiero probar —le dice. Mientras habla coloca su mano sobre la pierna de Hermione, primero sobre la falda y luego logra colarla bajo la ropa. La acaricia suave, atrás de la rodilla y va subiéndola poco a poco, rozando las yemas de sus dedos en la parte interna de su muslo, hasta casi llegar al borde de su ropa interior.

La mano temblorosa que hace llegar la manzana a su boca y el sonrojo de su rostro son un deleite para sus ojos.

— Gracias —dice mientras la mastica— está bastante jugosa.

Ella no se atreve a moverse mucho, para no ponerse en evidencia de lo que están haciendo en pleno desayuno. Y la mano de Draco se queda allí, acariciándola hasta que se levantan de la mesa para irse a sus clases. Cuando salen del gran comedor, buscan un pretexto cualquiera apartándose del grupo y se meten en un pasadizo por donde nadie pasa. Y la folla, con fuerza y desesperación. Y ella está más que preparada para recibirlo. Al final, ambos jadean tratando de recuperar el aliento. La flojera de piernas hará que le cueste prestar atención en clase.

— Se me antoja desayunar de estas manzanas todos los días —dice entre jadeos.

Hermione ahoga la risa en su pecho.

_____**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Un poco de lemon para aderezar la historia! Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Abrazotes,**

**Clau**


	17. Es mi padre

**Reto#17** Nadie puede ayudarme  
**Título**: Es mi padre  
**Autora:** Clau Felton Black  
**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione  
**Raiting: **PG  
**Número de palabras:** 425

* * *

**Es mi padre**

Su padre le ha escrito. Está por salir de la cárcel y las cuatro palabras que le ha hecho llegar lo han dejado helado: _Deshazte de la sangresucia. _Solo son cuatro palabras pero que han tenido el poder suficiente para dejarlo devastado. Pensó que su padre comprendería su relación, que al igual que con su madre, la guerra había hecho la mella suficiente para permitirle seguir adelante con su vida sin pensar en exigencias de clase. Pero su mensaje le ha hecho ver duramente que no es así.

Hermione se ha dado cuenta que algo le pasa. Recibió la carta durante el desayuno y sabe que no pudo disimular lo suficiente el asombro que le produjeron esas palabras. La evita casi todo el día, acentuando la preocupación de la chica. No quiere inmiscuirla en los problemas de su familia. Mientras pasan esas horas, llega a una decisión determinante: no piensa dejarla. Se ponga su padre como se ponga, Hermione ahora es parte medular de su vida. Tiene que poner en movimiento todas sus habilidades Slytherin, si quiere mantener a raya a su padre y no perder el derecho al patrimonio Malfoy.

Pero se descuida. La carta cae al suelo de la sala de estudio cuando se levanta al baño y Hermione la lee.

— ¿Cuándo ibas a contarme? —cuestiona ella, todavía con la carta en la mano.

— Nadie puede ayudarme en esto, Hermione. Es un asunto entre mi padre y yo —responde tajante aunque no puede evitar dejar salir un poco lo atrapado que se siente.

— Es un asunto que también me incluye —se siente herida, por que no la ha buscado para decirle lo que pasa.

Draco suspira y la toma de la mano. — No quería entristecerte.

— Me duele más que me lo ocultes, Draco. Ya soy una "niña grande" —dice con ironía— y si eso no te satisface, la guerra me curtió lo suficiente como para soportar el rechazo de tu padre.

Entonces, la abraza. — No pienso dejarte —asegura, mientras la apreta fuerte contra su pecho— pero tengo que pensar muy bien lo que debo hacer. Al final de cuentas, es mi padre.

Y piensa en su madre como mediadora de la situación. Ella será su aliada incondicional para poder alcanzar todas sus metas. Sabe que el caracter de su padre es fuerte y autoritario, pero su madre tiene sus formas para hacerlo entrar en razón o de convencerlo de hacer cosas que no quiere. Da un beso en la frente a Hermione y frenético, le escribe una carta a Narcisa.

_____**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**No todo podía ser miel sobre ojuelas, verdad?. **

**Abrazotes,**

**Clau**


	18. Aceptación

**Reto#18** Malfoy es nuestro Rey  
**Título**: Aceptación  
**Autora:** Clau Felton Black  
**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione  
**Raiting: **PG  
**Número de palabras: **497

* * *

**Aceptación**

Slytherin gana la Copa de Quidditch gracias a Draco. Bien es cierto que Potter no quiso jugar en el equipo de los leones este año, dejando a los Gryffindors sin su buscador estrella. Y como siempre que puede, el rubio le ha sacado provecho a la situación. Hoy han ganado a Ravenclaw, consagrándose como los campeones. Aun a ellos les cuesta creer el éxito que han tenido en todos sus partidos, todos se han esforzado al máximo dando hasta lo último en cada jugada. Últimamente, Slytherin tiene mucho que probar.

"Malfoy es nuestro rey", dicen a coro todos los estudiantes y vitorean su nombre mientras caminan rumbo a la sala común de Slytherin. Hermione va de su mano irradiando felicidad. A estas alturas del año, todos se han acostumbrado a verles juntos y ningún Slytherin hace malas caras si ella entra en las mazmorras acompañando a Draco.

Están a media celebración cuando avisan a Draco que tiene una visita urgente. Ella se preocupa mucho, últimamente Draco ha estado muy tenso, pero decide no presionarlo por que les han dicho que es una visita privada. Hermione lo acompaña hasta la entrada de la oficina de la directora, le da un rápido beso y se va con sus amigos. Draco sube las gradas de caracol y llama a la puerta.

Entra todavía preguntándose quien puede buscarle cuando se encuentra con Lucius, paseándose a media oficina, su madre sentada en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio de McGonagall. Al principio siente un nudo en la boca del estómago, piensa que su padre ha ido a hacerle entrar en razón y esa angustia ahoga cualquier atisbo de felicidad por verle fuera de la cárcel.

— Padre... —dice simplemente con la voz ahogada.

Minerva se retira para darles un poco de privacidad. Draco está nervioso, pero mira a Narcisa quien permanece con su semblante traquilo y solo viéndolo con su orgullo de madre intacto. Ve en su padre una mirada que al principio le cuesta comprender, pero cuando Lucius se acerca para abrazarlo se da cuenta que también está orgulloso de él.

Y es que Lucius lo ha observado desde que llegó al castillo, lo ha visto jugar e interactuar con sus compañeros y con Hermione. El Draco que ha visto no es ni la sombra del ratón asustadizo que dejó cuando lo enviaron a la cárcel. En ese año, su hijo ha curado sus heridas sin su ayuda y eso le hace sentir muy orgulloso de su vástago. Narcisa también ha tenido mucho que ver en esta reacción. Desde que salió de la cárcel le ha machacado hasta el cansancio lo bien que Draco se está recuperando de sus traumas. Y el tiro de gracia lo dio cuando los vieron salir del estadio rumbo a la celebración de Slytherin. _Esa chiquilla le ha hecho mucho bien a nuestro hijo_, le ha insistido Narcisa. Lucius ha pensado en el linaje pero finalmente, también ha antepuesto el bienestar de su único hijo.

_____**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Simplemente no podía permitir que nuestros Malfoy terminaran peleando entre sí. Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews!**

**Clau**


	19. El futuro ante nosotros

**Reto#19** Futuro  
**Título**: El futuro ante nosotros  
**Autora:** Clau Felton Black  
**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione  
**Raiting: **PG  
**Número de palabras:** 400

* * *

**El futuro ante nosotros**

Draco y Hermione han terminado Hogwarts. Todos los ex-alumnos están felices durante las celebraciones realizadas para su Graduación, especialmente los pocos que regresaron para terminar su séptimo año. Como siempre Hermione es la primera de su curso y se ha graduado con honores. La carrera de Leyes Mágicas la espera y ella está muy ilusionada por todas las oportunidad que se le están presentando. Draco está muy orgulloso de ella.

Gracias a Merlín, ahora Draco ha logrado superar a sus fantasmas y la guerra es solo un mal recuerdo. Algunas noches todavía despierta con pesadillas, pero también sabe que hay traumas que no se superan de la noche a la mañana.

Y continúa con Hermione. Eso es lo que le hace más feliz. Su vida tampoco se le hace tan confusa como hace un año. Ha hablado con su padre y han decidido que trabajará junto a Lucius en los negocios de la familia. Los dos saben de la fama que se ha labrado el mayor de los Malfoy y cómo eso les está afectando los negocios, sobre todo con sus contactos internacionales. Por eso es necesario que Draco aprenda los manejos empresariales lo antes posible, que sea el rostro visible para el cierre de los contratos aunque su padre esté un paso tras él asesorándolo. El joven también ha expresado su intención de especializarse en las importaciones.

Lo han hablado mucho y están seguros de querer vivir juntos. Todavía no hablan de boda, por que sienten que los dos están muy jóvenes para eso y como Draco y Hermione no quieren perder tiempo, han escogido ya un apartamento amueblado donde compartir su vida. Sin embargo, la chica decide pasar una temporada con sus padres antes de instalarse definitivamente él.

— Eso no es justo —reprocha él fingiendo un enojo.

Ella sonríe por su puchero. — Tenemos toda la vida para estar juntos —responde Hermione— el futuro está ante nosotros.

Sí, Draco sabe que tienen toda la vida por delante pero está desesperado por compartirla ella. _Solo son unos días_, se dice, _y ella será completamente mía. _Por que jamás piensa dejarla escapar, ni piensa separarse de su lado. Cuando el momento sea adecuado, sabe que le propondrá matrimonio y luego verán crecer a sus hijos. Por que piensa envejecer con ella. Así son los Slytherin y así son los Malfoy, cuando el amor llega es para siempre.

Fin

_____**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Espero que no les de diabetes por lo azucarado del último párrafo, jajajaja, pero me pareció perfecto, por que así veo a la mayoría de los Slytherin: están inmersos en temas del linaje y pureza de raza, son fríos para sus relaciones pero los que logran encontrar a su mitad perfecta son felices para toda la vida. **

**Llegamos al final de los drabbles! Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta el final y por todos sus comentarios. Un beso a todos.**

**Clau**


End file.
